


To The Lonely Sea

by Ahlai



Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahlai/pseuds/Ahlai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's so very tired of grieving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Lonely Sea

He doesn’t know how long he’s been sitting there, watching, thinking. Long enough for the sun to have set, leaving the water before him dark and mysterious but it could have been hours or years for all he’s aware. In the dark the bay is timeless, this city has changed so much over the course of his too-long life but the sea, the sea remains, older even than he, and if it reminds him sometimes of home that’s no bad thing.

They’re a lot alike, him and the sea, he thinks. Forever changing, forever the same. All sparkling surface and dangerous undertow, drawing people in and pulling them under. He’s lost so many now, so many, and all of them before their time. It seems the harder he tries to hold on the faster they slip away, like sand through his fingers, and he’s so very tired of grieving.

Maybe he’d be better off just letting go, walking away.

Quiet footsteps approach from behind, Jack doesn’t turn, doesn’t speak and neither does Ianto as he settles himself carefully on the concrete. He does accept the silently offered coffee.

Then again, maybe not just yet.


End file.
